General Mazeistade
General Mazeistade is the boss of the quest Rebellion and the commander of the Kandarin Expeditionary Force. During the quest he is the anonymous general behind the scenes that is threatening the colony and leading the Expeditionares. However, when the player breaks through the Expeditionares they face him and four Expeditionares. He is an incredibly powerful mage and ALWAYS hits 320 damage with his magic attack. Thus it is VITAL to keep Protect from Magic on at ALL times. His ranged attack is still very dangerous, so a good supply of Saradomin Brews or Sharks is also necessary. You can't damage the general until you defeat the Expeditionares guarding him, so kill them as quickly as you can and then move on. A common strategy is to use melee with D-Hide when fighting the Expeditionares and then switching to ranged to defeat the general, though using melee all the way through is also effective. In Within the Stars, Mazesistade is more tougher than the last time. He had gained 200 levels and his attacks are much more stronger than they were in Colonizing. Not only he can use Melee too, but his magic has improved too. He's capable of hitting 500 damage EVERY TIME. So it is suggested you have Protect from/Deflect Magic on at all times or you will be killed in three hits. Unlike the last fight, he will also use Melee and will attack using a Falchion and hit 330 at the maximum and a devistating 400 from his ranged attacks. There is also one more devastating thing about this fight. After the Dominion Tower update, he can drain your prayer through his ranging attack, and can sometimes drain your prayer potions, therefore it's recommended to use Super Restore Potions instead. Though, unlike in Rebellion, you do not need to fight the guards. Keep fighting him until he gets to about 90 health, and you will stop. Note, that if you let the guards do the final hit, he will regenerate and you will have to restart over, so you must do the final hit inorder for it to count. Mazeistade is fightable in the Dominion Tower as a Class B Boss Monster if the player has completed Colonization. Though, if the player also did Within the Stars, they will instead face his level 490 appearance rather than his 295 one. Quotes Triva * He appears to be wearing Commander gear that has been dyed red, the color of Kandarin. * He wields a Saradomin Staff and casts Saradomin Strike, suggesting that he has completed the trials in the Mage Arena. * Due to the Dominion Tower update, Mazeistade's level raised from 250 to 295, and during Within the Stars, 290 to 490. * Before the release of the Dominion Tower, during the Within the Stars quest, Mazeistade was far more easier to beat, and he had no troops to back him up, making him easier to fight. Though, Jagex after the update, discovered this glitch and gave him high level Elite Expeditionteers, raised his combat level and gave him a massive stat boost along with the ability to actually detect and drain prayer potions, making him the most deadliest Quest boss to date.